My Unforgettable Journey
by animeboysloveme
Summary: what happens when YOU, yes YOU, are pulled from your world to the feudal era with inuyasha and the gang? You play as a highschool student named Ayumi, you are also kagome's cousin! read about your life and how relationships begin to crumble as the story progresses. LEMON scenes are in here! inuxoc kagomexsesshomaru PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE, IT MEANS THE ABSOLUTE WORLD TO ME.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE I DO NOT OWN ANY FUTURE PICTURES NOR CHARACTERS. WELL, I OWN THE OC. THAT'S IT.

I watched Mrs. Yun as she talked about AP calculus, and what would be on the next test.

My hand felt like it had a mind of its own as I wrote down notes so I wouldn't forget. My grades are my life. Without good grades, I would never get a decent job. And without a job, I wouldn't be able to move out.

The loud bell distracted my thoughts and I began putting my books away. As I shove my notebook in my bag, Mrs. Yun called my name.

She sat at her desk, with her glasses at the bridge of her nose. "Yes Mrs. Yun?"

Her hair falls over her shoulders in loose waves, the color of an Orange sunset. "Ayumi, as you know, graduation is in 5months, and people are getting their grants and loans."

My brain fogged and my voice turned to a defensive tone. "Shouldn't you be talking to the other students? I have a 98.8% in this class."

She smiled and handed me a paper. "I know. This is a list of scholarships that I believe you over qualify for and will definitely give you financial help." I took the paper and placed it in my bag, finding myself bowing in thanks. "Thank you. Have a good day."

As I try to leave, her question brings me to a stop. "How are things at home?" Her voice sounded as if she knew my real answer. I face her with an earnest smile. "Fine." Before she could ask anything else, I spin on my heels, and head to the door. I looked at my watch as I walked to the school parking lot.

"Hey sorry I'm late." I throw my bag in the open hood backseat of my best friend's sports car.

"No problem, I'm waiting for hojo anyways." He looked at me as he sat on the hood of his car.

Saito was a 'popular kid', almost every girl in school wanted him. The only reason we even talked was because we've known each other since we were 7. So in that case, hardly any girls liked me. And if they talked to me, it was to get closer to Saito.

Why did they drool over him so much? Well even I'm not that blind. He's a piece of eye candy. His shirts always defined his lean muscles, and his hair was spiky, with a natural bluish glow that tinted the black color. His eyes were a light brown, that looked golden when the sun was on him.

"Ayumi?"

I sat next to him and realized that he had been talking to me. "Sorry, what?"

He sighed and scanned the parking lot for Hojo.

"I said, Hojo will be with us all today, and I heard his girlfriend might go."

I blinked in confusion. "My cousin?"

"That's what he said last night."

"That's weird.. during Christmas, Kagome told me she had a new man in her life."

Saito shrugged and stood off his car and waved to Hojo. "Its none of our business," he said. I nodded and jumped off the hood.

"Looks like she bailed." I mumbled as I noticed he was by himself.

"Hey Saito." They did a bro hug and I found him embracing me. "Long time no see, Ayumi." His voice was cheerful.

"Hi hojo!" I hugged him back then walked to the passenger side of the black sports car.

"Shot gun!" I proclaim.

6:57 pm.

We finished eating and seeing our movie, so we headed back to the school so hojo could get his car and go back to Tokyo.

"So Hojo, when will you come back to Okinawa?" I leaned forward to look at him. He made me sit in the back, on the way back to school, since I had shot gun on the way to the sushi restraunt.

"Hopefully soon. Maybe Kagome could come next time. I wish she didn't have such a weak immune system."

I didn't say anything to that. Sunset was coming and I was definitely late. We arrived at the school and said good bye to hojo. Saito and I were soon alone.

"Want a ride home?"

I shake my head. "You already did so much for me."

"Don't want to go home yet..?" His voice went serious.

I shake my head again. "No.."

"Then ill stay with you."

"No, go home. I'm gonna go to the library and study anyways." I unfastened my seat belt and reached in the back for my bag.

"Your house is 2 miles away, Ayumi." He looked worried.

"I could use the walk" I smile as I pat my flat stomach. He rolled his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek then opened my door. "Thank you for everything Saito." I get out and shut his door.

"See ya!" He drove off and I sighed to myself. I turned on my feet and headed to my secret spot. On top of the gym. Saito and I would always sneak up Here late at nights to watch the stars.

When I reached my destination, I took out some paper and decided to let time go by and began making paper airplanes.

I did not want to go home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT GUYS THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER... IN MY OPINION. INUYASHA WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. COMMENT PLEASE. IT WILL GET BETTER. :)

My mind was in a daze as I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the sky and saw the moon. My eyes immediately flew to my watch. 11:14 pm.

"Son of a bitch." I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs of the gym, and sprinted home.

'If I'm lucky, everyone will be sleeping..' I thought as I prayed for it to be true.

By the time I got to the apartment complex, I was out of breath. I panted and took the time to prepare myself for the stairs to my door. I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs, taking my keys out of my bag. When I placed my key in the door knob, I already heard the screams and shouts.

"Fuck."

My nerves bundled up but I ignored the feeling and opened the door. The two faces looked at me. My mom and her new boyfriend.

"Where the fuck have you been?" My mom got off the couch and headed over to me. I shut the front door and seen tons of liquor bottles and beer cans.

"I was at school. Ended up falling asleep." There was no point in lying. She slapped my face and I let out a small shriek.

"Go to your room, your grounded!" She yelled.

I walked to the dining room and set my bag down. I heard my mom and her man arguing, completely ignoring me.

"Where's Yuki?" I looked around for my little sister, feeling dumb. She was probably hiding in my room.

"Didn't your mom tell you to get your ass in the room?" He yelled.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" I never knew this man's name, but the sound of a loud smack made me hate him. My mom fell to the ground, crying.

"Come on bitch, get up!" He grabbed her hair.

"Get the fuck off her!" I bit back tears as I ran towards this guy and pushed him off my mother. I tackled him to the ground and punched him with all my force in his face. My fist hit his mouth, and my knuckles throbbed in pain. Soon the pain left when I felt a fist punch my face, forcing me to the ground.

Did he really just punch me?

More tears begged to come out but when he grabbed my shirt, forcing me up, I felt anger. I heard a Sharp cry and knew it was Yuki.

"Ayumi!" My mom pulled me away from her boyfriend. "Go to your room, take your sister!"

I looked at Yuki and saw her crying, hugging her knees.

"God mom, date someone who isn't a lowlife! He made Yuki cry!" I scream as I walk over to Yuki, picking her up and carrying her on my hip.

"Go!" I carried Yuki to my room and heard my mom muttering to him asking if he was okay.

I don't care if they touch me, but at least don't let the 5 year old see it. I sat her on my bed, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh.. its okay Yuki. Everythings gonna be okay.."

It was hard to comfort someone, and pretend like you were okay. To be honest, I was on a fine line of crashing down. But I couldn't.

Her cries slowly turned to quiet sobs.

"Want to leave?"

Her eyes poured into mine. I could see fear and sadness.

"Can we?" She asked. I nod.

"I need to get moms cell phone though so you stay here, okay?"

She nods and cuddles up to her pink stuffed bunny. I opened the door and quietly snuck out of my room and walked down the hall. I could hear them still arguing as I reached for my moms purse behind the couch. Yes, I was crawling on the floor. I reached in and grabbed the phone and crawled back to the hallway.

"What the fuck are you doing!" A deep voice yelled.

I got up and ran to my room, locking the door. I sighed and saw Yuki staring at me. I punched in the number of one person who would help me at this time.

"Hello?"

I sighed in relief when I noticed I didn't wake him up.

"Saito?" I cursed at myself for allowing my voice to crack.

"Ayumi, are you okay? What's up?" He asked me in a worried tone.

I took a few deep breaths before I answered. "Can you.. can you come pick us up?" My voice showed fear, even though I didn't want it to.

"Yeah of course.. it'll be a few minutes," I could hear him grab his keys.

"Will you be okay until I get there?"

"Yeah.. I have Yuki with me-" a loud bang made me jump, and I shot my attention to my door.

"I'm on my way." He must have heard the bang.

"I'm gonna pack Yuki's stuff, call me when your here." I Hung up my phone and hurried to my closet. I grabbed her little yellow backpack that I saved whenever things like this happened.

"Ayumi.." I looked over to her as I placed the bag on the bed. "Does mom love us..?"

Her words broke my heart. I asked myself that every weekend. "Of course she does, she just makes mistakes.. we all do."

I pulled her in my arms. She looked at me with big sad eyes and softly touched my cheek, which was still sore from the punch. I looked at her fingers and saw blood. I wiped her hands and gasped when the phone rang on full blast.

"Hello?"

"I'm in front of your door" Saito whispered.

"Okay." I Hung up the phone. "Come on Yuki, put your backpack on."

She did as I said, as I took off my necklace. The necklace gave me a sense of security ever since my father gave me it. I kneeled down and put my necklace on Yuki.

"This will keep you safe.. if your ever scared, pray to it. And your fears will go away."

She nodded as I picked her up, placing her on my hip. I walked out my room and carried her down the hallway, the angry voices sounding louder. I hoped they wouldn't notice, but they always noticed.

"Where do you think you're going Ayumi?" My mothers voice yelled. As I reached for the door, I felt a hand grab my hair and I cried out. I heard Yuki begin to cry as I was forced away from the door.

"Let her go." Saito's voice was fierce behind me.

I pulled away from my mom and gave Yuki over to Saito. "Take her and go."

My eyes stared into his, as he scanned my face.

"You have to come," he grabs my wrist.

I reluctantly pulled away, and whispered, "go, ill sneak out later."

He sighed and walked out. I shut the door, and all of a sudden my moms screaming made me angry. She was screaming out Yuki' name.

I ran to my room and slammed my door, falling to my knees. I cried out in tears like never before. Before I knew it my eyes were swollen.

"Ayumi" I heard a deep, almost evil, voice ring in my ears. "This world isnt for you. You could have such a better life.." I looked around my room. Empty. "With me by your side, you could have anything you desired.." His voice was like a snakes voice, yet it pulled me in.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You will know in time.. just close your eyes and I will take you to your destination.."

As if on command my body fell forward onto the floor. My eyes went blurry as I watched a tall man with an old kimino approach me. He had long wavy hair and blood red eyes. He was laughing as my world went black.

PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY GUYS. I READ ALL OF YOUR GUYS COMMENTS AND RESPECT THEM ALL. BUT ONE THING I WANNA COVER. THIS FIC IS UNDER INU&KAG BECAUSE,THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS BESIDE THE OC. IT SAYS IN THE SUMMARY THAT IT'S INUXOC. THAT'S ALL.. PLEASE COMMENT AND MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL. :)

I opened my eyes, my vision blurred as I looked around.

"W-where am I?" I was alone. I was in a.. a well. The dirt I sat on had animal like bones around me. I saw a ladder that seemed stable enough to climb onto. As I climbed the tall well, I heard voices.

"Is it a jewel?" A woman's voice said, sounding a bit far.

"No." Another female's voice spoke, sounding very familiar.

"It's different.. its almost drawing me in. It's so.. pure." A man's voice was getting closer.

"Hello?" I climbed up the ladder faster. Everything went silent. When I placed my hand on the wooden frame of the well, the sun blinded my eyes. But before I knew it, a face appeared in front of me. His expression was blank and almost curious. He had silver hair with dog like ears. As if on Que, they twitched.

I uncontrollably let out a loud scream, causing myself to lose my grip. I closed my eyes as I began falling. Preparing to hit the floor hard, I felt a strong grip around my wrist. I looked up and saw the same strange looking man, saving me from my fall.  
"Well, come on!" He spoke. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and I softly shrieked as he pulled me up out of the well. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the sunny area. My vision became clear as I looked around meadow. I heard the same man's voice as he cleared his throat. I looked up at him and noticed I was clinging to him. I gasped and stumbled away from him, knocking into someone else.

I turned and faced a huge cat that had fangs longer than my arm. I let out a small sound of panic as I backed up again. Then someone grabbed hold of both of my forearms.

"A-Ayumi.." I heard behind me. I quickly span around and gasped when I saw the one person I expected NOT to find here.

"Kagome?" I threw my arms around her, and she greeted me in a hug. "Where are we?" She let me go and looked at me.

"How did you get here?" Her voice sounded scared. Maybe more shocked. I couldn't tell.

"I-I don't know.." I try to remember what happened that made me get here. "Wait.. last night I was in my room.. and a man told me he would take me to a place where I belonged." I recalled.

"What did this man look like?" A woman asked.

I looked at her and saw her holding a huge boomerang that an average person couldn't carry. She wore a tight black suit with red outlinings. Her hair was up in a long pony tail and her eyes were a soft brown.

The man next to her had the outfit of a monk. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail and his face looked young and pretty attractive.

"Um.." i snap myself out of my thoughts. "He had an old kimino.. long black wavy hair, white skin, and his eyes glowed red."

They all looked at each other.

"Do you think it could've been Naraku?" The monk asked.

"That's impossible. Only Kagome and I can go in her time." The guy with the dog ears said.

"Kagome.." I interrupted all of them.

"Ayumi. You're in the feudal Japan. From 500 years before our time." She said slowly.

"That's impossible. There's no way-" I was speaking until the dog looking demon spoke.

"There is. We don't know how but its true." I stared at him for what seemed like forever until Kagome's voice rang in my head.

"You have to go back home, Ayumi."

I turned to her. "What about you?"

She shook her head. "I have a duty here."

The man in my room told me I had a duty here as well.

"Kagome, her scent. I don't think we should turn her away so fast." The man who helped me out of the well crossed his arms.

She snapped back, "look, she doesn't belong here!" She turned to me.

If I didn't know any better, i would think that Kagome was trying to get rid of me. "Let's see if this works.." Kagome pushed on my shoulders roughly causing me to lose my balance and trip over the well.

I let out a loud scream as I fell down the well. I prepared myself to hit the ground but I felt as if I was floating. I looked around myself and saw a pink orb surrounding me.

'A barrier..?' I thought. I came out of the well and uncontrollably landed on my feet. They all stared at me like I had a spider on my face. I shrugged and looked at Kagome, praying I could somehow get home.

An old woman named kaede stared straight into my face for what seemed like forever. "Pink barrier.. comes from Kagome's time.." she softly mumbled. Her hand swooped up my bangs and then she gasped. "Those marks.."

I placed my fingers on my forehead and knew what she was talking about. "Oh yes, I was born with these. They're my birth marks." I say, as everyone quietly watches Kaede and I.

"No.." she softly spoke then she spoke aloud for everyone in the hut to hear. "These are the markings of Lady Midoriko!"

They all gasped.

"Who's lady-" I begin to ask but Kagome stands.

"Are you saying that.."

"Ay, Ayumi is the reincarnation of lady midoriko." Kaede says.

"Ayumi. Do you know what a jewel shards is?" The monk calmly spoke.

"Yes. Didn't it have a myth saying it gave any human or demon the power they desired?"

He nods. "Though its not a myth. In this time, it is real. The jewel was shattered by our very own Kagome and now we are traveling Japan, collecting the shards. However, an evil demon named Naraku has most of the jewel. So we are also looking for him and once we defeat him, we will all be able to live in harmony."

"Okay..." I urge him to continue.

"Lady Midoriko was the priestess who created the jewel."

I blink in confusion.

"Since she can't go home, I think she should travel with you guys. She would bring strength and not only help you guys, but get you guys closer to your destination."

I felt awkward as Kaede was urging them to let me go with them.

"She's right." The lady with the boomerang said.

"Another person? I can't keep watch over everyone!" The silver haired man yelled.

"Kagome, hand her the shards." Kaede said.

"W-why?" Kagome's hand flew to her chest.

"I'm just curious.." she looked at me. I stood up and patted down my skirt. Kagome reluctantly handed me a small bottle with three shards in it.

I give her an unsure smile and take the bottle. The shards start to change colors and I feel everyone's eyes on me. They shine bright and I barely pull them away from my face.

"Th-they're glowing white!" Kagome exclaimed.

When they stopped glowing, they turned to regular pearl white.

"She's the only one who can defeat him.." the monk said.

They all nod.

I looked at Kagome and saw the expression on her face. She looked hurt..

"Ayumi. Can I talk with you outside?" Kaede asked.

I nod.

We head outside and stare at the sunset. "You do know why Kagome is upset, right?"

"No." I shake my head.

"It's because she feels like she's the only one who can purify the jewel. But now you come along and you're the one who has to purify the shards and kill Naraku."

"Kill?" I shake my head. "I can't kill anybody.."

She smiles. "Ay, my child but you will when you want to protect the ones you love."

Yuki popped in my head and I sigh.

"She feels like she's not needed," I mumble. Kaede nods.

"Thank you so much for everything." I bow my head and walk back into the hut.

"Ayumi, since your apart of this group, we should probably introduce ourselves." The monk said. "I'm Miroku."

"I'm Sango." She gave me a heart warming smile.

"I'm shippo and this is kiara!" A small fox looking demon smiled and petted the now small demon kitty.

I smile and bow, "its nice to meet you all."

I looked at the last guy who hadn't told me his name. "And I'm Inuyasha." He said.

I nod. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

They explained to me the WHOLE story on why they hate Naraku. Kagome stayed quiet most of the time. They all had a rough life.. it made me regret hating mine.

This Kikyo lady Inuyasha was with sounds pretty sketchy. Kagome told me about her before I even knew this place.

"So now that we all know each other.." Miroku stood up and took both of my hands, pulling me on my feet. My face flushed as his hands caressed mine. "Will you do me the honors of bearing me a beautiful son?"

I could feel my face get hot and I pulled my hands away from his and swung my hand at his cheek, making a hard SMACK sound. I gasped at my rudeness but everyone just sighed.

"Damn pervert." Inuyasha mumbled.

I didn't really know these people but I was ready to learn. They were all very welcoming. I smile to myself as I close my eyes. Kagome kindly shared her sleeping bag with me.

"Ayumi.. don't let these people deceive you." That evil voice is back. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. "They will only use you, then get rid of you. Even your own cousin."

I gasped as a scene appeared before me. I was sitting there with the whole jewel around my neck, pure white. The group circled me and I kindly smiled. Inuyasha took out his tetseiga and yelled 'windscar'.

My barrier blocked it but when Kagome Shot her arrow, my defense mechanism shattered.

"Oh cousin.. we only want the jewel." They all howled in laughter and snatched the jewel away. They kicked and punched me and I saw blood around my body. I looked at my body and saw myself smiling.

"Do not trust them." The voice snaked around my ears.

I groaned and snapped my eyes open. I sat up and took deep breathes.

"Bad dream?" A voice mumbled.

I gasped and looked straight at Inuyasha, who was watching me. I calmed down and nodded.

"I guess you could call it that."

He kept his eyes on me.

"Go to sleep, we're leaving tomorrow."

I layed back down and hoped that I wouldn't be visited by the mysterious man again.

OKAY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER. STAY TUNE FOR OUR FOURTH CHAPTER. XOXO LOVE YA ^^


End file.
